


She Will Shine Like A New Girl

by Eridanie



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix about Helena from Orphan Black<br/>I made this after season one ended.</p><p>Media_fire_link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/d0o6wdecgef6dng/She+Will+Shine+Like+A+New+Girl.zip</p><p>Also on 8 Tracks: http://8tracks.com/pandorla/she-will-shine-like-a-new-girl-1</p><p>I'm also Eridanie on Tumblr if you want to follow: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eridanie</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Shine Like A New Girl

 

Sarah Lov - My Body is a Cage

My body is a cage that keeps me  
From dancing with the one I love  
But my mind holds the key

I'm standing on a stage  
Of fear and self-doubt  
It's a hollow play  
But they'll clap anyway

I'm living in an age  
That calls darkness light  
Though my language is dead  
Still the shapes fill my head

I'm living in an age  
Whose name I don't know  
Though the fear keeps me moving  
Still my heart beats so slow

I'm living in an age  
That screams my name at night  
But when I get to the doorway  
There's no one in sight

 

David Usher - Unholy, Dirty And Beautiful

Bound by the time on the clock  
Bittersweet wondering the quiet transfusion  
Hold tight nothing is complicated  
Hold tight everything's fine  
Confidence fell through the hole in your pocket  
The simple's illogical so it be logic  
I'm caught in the diaries with all your complaining  
The curious scribblings of one who has everything

Leave me unholy and dirty and beautiful be  
Unholy and dirty and beautiful

Cherish the lies that you bought  
Charming delusions gone crack in the fire  
I know we might be mediocre  
I know nothing's on fire  
Confidence fell through the hole in your pocket  
The simple's illogical so it be logic  
I'm caught in the diaries with all your complaining  
The curious scribblings of one who has everything

Suzanne Vega - Blood Sings

When blood sees blood  
Of its own  
It sings to see itself again  
It sings to hear the voice it's known  
It sings to recognize the face

One body split and passed along the line  
From the shoulder to the hip  
I know these bones as being mine  
And the curving of the lip

And my question to you is:  
How did this come to pass?  
How did this one life fall so far and fast?

Some are lean and some with grace, and some without;  
All tell the story that repeats  
Of a child who had been left alone at birth  
Left to fend and taught to fight

See his eyes and how they start with light  
Getting colder as the pictures go  
Did he carry his bad luck upon his back?  
That bad luck we've all come to know

Tom Petty - Refugee

We did somethin' we both know it  
We don't talk too much about it  
Ain't no real big secret all the same  
Somehow we get around it  
Listen it don't really matter to me baby  
You believe what you want to believe  
You see you don't have to live like a refugee (don't have to live like a refugee)

Somewhere, somehow somebody  
Must have kicked you around some  
Tell me why you want to lay there  
And revel in your abandon  
Honey, it don't make no difference to me baby  
Everybody's had to fight to be free  
You see you don't have to live like a refugee

Somewhere, somehow somebody  
Must have kicked you around some  
Who knows, maybe you were kidnapped  
Tied up, taken away and held for ransom  
It don't really matter to me  
Everybody's had to fight to be free  
You see you don't have to live like a refugee

DANZIG - SkinCarver

Pull another face  
Rip another hide  
Steal the waning moon  
From a dying bride  
All the world will die  
All the world will die  
Ripped and skinned alive  
All the world will die  
Skin  
Carver

Cutting into madness  
Slice upon slice  
Cross on a chest  
Such a heavy price  
All the world will die  
All the world will die  
Ripped and skinned alive  
All the world will die  
Skin  
Carver

Blue October - Drilled A Wire Through My Cheek

I try to stay on top of you  
To hold your body down  
Your shaking seems to hinder  
Every grasp that I have found

Moving every inch around me  
To defuse your private bomb  
I stretch myself surrounding  
And protecting you from harm

I use a wallet for your mouth  
So when you bite you will not bleed  
I drilled a wire through my cheek  
And let it down and out my sleeve

And now you're pulling out the best of me  
Yeah which never ever comes  
This wires all thats left of me  
And its hooked within my gums  
Within my gums...

Its proof to show that I bleed for this  
And I'd cut myself the shame  
To get to know this masochist  
Who has stolen my first name

Pretending he's a teacher  
Holding all my weight at ease  
Yet the teacher seems to split in two  
Destroying both his knees

Now crawling I position myself  
Below your broken wings  
I lift your feathered left arm  
Where you hide your heart from me

I never noticed it was swollen  
With the touch of brutal pain  
I never knew a heart could live inside  
The rust from all your rain

I didn't think to bring a wash cloth  
And rub away the dirt  
Myself and I we share  
This barely beating heart of hurt

And when the hurt comes theres an argument,  
A fight to save a smile  
A small attack on human tears  
To dry them for a while

 

Guided By Voices - My Valuable Hunting Knife

I want to start a new life  
With my valuable hunting knife  
She will shine like a new girl  
And I want to shout out our love to the world, hit it  
Everything I think about I think about  
Everything I talk about I talk about  
With you  
But you don't know what I go through  
You don't know

Days, they will turn into nights  
But my valuable hunting knife  
It will not rust through the tears  
And it will not lose it's appeal over years, come on  
Everything I think about I think about  
Everything I talk about I talk about  
With you  
But you don't know what I go through  
You don't know  
I'll never know  
I'll never know  
And then I will run  
And then I will  
And then I will hide  
And then I will  
And then I will run  
And then I will  
And then I will hide  
I'll never know  
I'll never know

Imogen Heap - Angry Angel

This is an obsession, a kind of aggression with himself  
It's the way hell always be  
He loves to rebel to go against his ten commandments  
For him, that's just being free.

And he always will, get his thrills, the only way he knows how  
Well it might make you frown  
But he loves, being that dove, roaming where he cares to go  
To a state of mind that no-one knows

Over there stands my angry angel  
And he's shaking his head, in disgrace with me  
Yeah over there stands my angry angel  
And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty

Over and over again, more and more for the pain  
To release himself, from this shell  
Time after time, you may glare at  
Him for the way he looks like something drawn up from hell

But that's just his cover  
From what is under it  
All his imagination, his  
Passion for a creation  
Which he has discovered,  
Uncovered a world, of  
Amazing sensations  
His own little nation

I don't care,  
I'm flying

 

Hannah Fury - Where The Wounds Are

Thread the light through the flesh  
And push the needle past the rest  
Through the bone, into the heart  
Where madness ends and music starts

Listen  
Don't worry  
It won't be long  
Just weave all your sadness into a song  
I know you will  
Because I know you

I'm all right  
You're not mine  
I'm all right  
I'll be fine  
Just left with scars  
To remind me where the wounds are  
Lace the ribbon up your back  
And stitch the future to the past  
When demons become friends at last

Hold them tight and heal the gash  
Listen  
Don't worry  
It won't be long  
Just spin all your nightmares into a song

Sew every glimmer you get to your skin  
And let every sound you hear come crashing in  
Knit your fragile veins to the wrists of your friends  
And know that you will see them again  
Sew every shimmer you get to your skin  
And let every whisper come rushing back in  
And pick up the stitches and start to mend  
Love pierces through even death in the end  
Love will pierce through even death in the end  
Believe that you will see them again  
(The spider knows)  
You will

Lady Gaga - Bloody Mary

Love is just a history that they may prove  
And when you're gone I'll tell them my religion's you  
When Pontius comes to kill the king upon his throne  
I'm ready for their stones

We are not just art for Michelangelo  
To carve, he can't rewrite the aggro of my furied,  
Heart, I'll wait on mountain tops in Paris cold  
Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule

I'll dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands, hands,  
Above my head, head, head  
Like Jesus, said  
I'm gonna dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands,  
Hands above my head  
Dance together  
Forgive him before he's dead because

I won't cry for you  
I won't crucify the things you do  
I won't cry for you, see  
When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary

Oh, liberdad mi amor

 

Mikky Ekko - Who Are You, Really?

So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control  
And make decisions that you think are your own  
You are a stranger here, why have you come?  
Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say

Now you're moving on and you say you're alone  
Suspicious that this string is moving your bones  
We are the fire, we see how they run  
See how they run, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say

Who, who are you really?  
And where, where are you going?  
I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who, who are you?

 

Nina Simone - Ain't Got No - I Got Life

Ain't got no home, ain't got no shoes  
Ain't got no money, ain't got no class  
Ain't got no skirts, ain't got no sweaters  
Ain't got no perfume, ain't got no love  
Ain't got no faith

I ain't got no culture, ain't got no mother,  
Ain't got no father, ain't got no brother  
Ain't got no children, ain't got no aunts  
Ain't got no uncles, ain't got no love  
Ain't got no mind

I ain't got no country, ain't got no schooling  
Ain't got no friends, ain't got no nothing  
Ain't got no water, ain't got no air  
Ain't got no smokes, ain't got no ticket  
Ain't got no water, ain't got no love  
Ain't got no head , ain't got no blood  
Ain't got no wine, ain't got no money  
Ain't got no faith, ain't got no god  
Ain't got no love

Then what have I got  
Why am I alive anyway?  
Yeah, what have I got  
Nobody can take away

I got my hair, got my head  
Got my brains, got my ears  
Got my eyes, got my nose  
Got my mouth, I got my sex

I got my arms, got my hands  
Got my fingers, got my legs  
Got my feet, got my toes  
Got my liver, got my blood  
I got life, I got laughs

I got a headache, and toothache,  
and bad times too like you

I got my hair, got my hands  
Got my brains, got my ears  
Got my eyes, got my nose  
Got my mouth, got my smile

I Got my tongue, got my chin  
Got my neck, got my boobies  
got my heart , got my soul  
Got my back, I got my sex  
I got my arms, got my head  
Got my fingers, got my legs  
Got my feet, got my toes  
Got my liver, got my blood

I've got life  
I've got my freedom, I've got life

 

Ani Difranco - Amazing Grace

Amazing grace how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now I'm found  
Was blind but now i see

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
and grace that fear relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed

Through many dangers toils and snares  
I have already come  
'Twas grace that brought me safely thus far  
And grace will lead me home

And when this heart and flesh shall fail  
And mortal life shall cease  
I shall possess within the veil  
A life of joy and peace

 

Regina Spektor - Après Moi

I, oh, must go on standing  
You can't break that which isn't yours  
I, oh, must go on standing  
I'm not my own, it's not my choice

Be afraid of the lame  
They'll inherit your legs  
Be afraid of the old  
They'll inherit your souls  
Be afraid of the cold  
They'll inherit your blood  
Apres moi, le deluge  
After me comes the flood

Dead Can Dance - Cantara

Instrumental

 

Lana Del Rey - Gods and Monsters

In the land of Gods and Monsters  
I was an Angel  
Living in the garden of evil  
Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed  
Shining like a fiery beacon

You got that medicine I need  
Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly  
Put your hands on my waist, do it softly  
Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing

No one's gonna take my soul away  
I'm living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing  
'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly  
Want'  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost

In the land of Gods and Monsters  
I was an Angel  
Looking to get fucked hard  
Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer  
Life imitates art

You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please  
I don't really wanna know what's good for me  
God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'

When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me  
Crazy -  
Cause life imitates art  
If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?  
You tell me, "life isn't that hard"

No one's gonna take my soul away  
I'm living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing  
'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly  
Want'  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost

The Veils - Jesus for the Jugular

How do you preach the word if you don't know how to read?  
They hold your soul once you sign the deed  
Would the sun still rise if there's no one 'round?  
Would the fox be as quick if he hadn't his hound?

Let him go from me

This whole world spins with her feet off the ground  
She'll make the stars applaud when she sits back down  
There's a bulls blooded fountain in the pit of a moan  
That I'll summon an eclipse on my way to the lord

Let him go from me

Jesus for the jugular, one at a time  
Ain't nobody ever gonna ever have to die

 

Dresden Dolls - The Kill

am an anarchist  
An antichrist  
An asterix  
I am an anorak  
An acolyte  
An accidental  
I am eleven feet  
Ok, eight...  
Six foot three...  
I fought the British and I won  
I have a rocket ship  
A jetfighter  
A paper airplane  
Ja ja ja ja ja

Say what you will... I am The Kill  
The only thing that keeps you really truly safe from being real

I have a tendency  
To exaggerate  
Just a little bit  
I am a plagiarist  
Apologist  
A walrus cokehead lizard  
I am an optimist  
A closeted misogynist  
I fought the British and I won  
I have a wishing well a living will a magical eight ball

 

Say what you will - I am The Kill  
The only thing that keeps you really truly safe from being real

But the sun still sets on you  
And the retarded party nobody came to but you  
And so you drink to all the emptiness until you wake up  
And there's hell to pay again

And the punch lines point at you  
And all the comebacks in the world are in your head  
And you can't say them until everybody leaves  
And it's just you and your imaginary friends...

 

The Pixies - Wave of Mutilation

Cease to resist, giving my goodbye  
Drive my car into the ocean  
You'll think I'm dead, but I sail away

On a wave of mutilation  
Wave of mutilation  
Wave

I've kissed mermaids, rode the el nino  
Walked the sand with the crustaceans  
Could find my way to Mariana

On a wave of mutilation  
Wave of mutilation  
Wave  
Wave of mutilation

 

Madonna - Oh Father

It's funny that way, you can get used  
To the tears and the pain  
What a child will believe  
You never loved me

You can't hurt me now  
I got away from you, I never thought I would  
You can't make me cry, you once had the power  
I never felt so good about myself

Seems like yesterday  
I lay down next to your boots and I prayed  
For your anger to end  
Oh Father I have sinned

Oh Father you never wanted to live that way  
You never wanted to hurt me  
Why am I running away

Maybe someday  
When I look back I'll be able to say  
You didn't mean to be cruel  
Somebody hurt you too

 

Ani DiFranco - Outta Me Onto You

no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no more

it's gonna be sudden  
it's gonna be strange  
i'm gonna turn on a dime  
give you 5 cents change  
it's gonna be long  
overdue  
it's all gonna come out  
out of me, on to you

out of me  
on to you

one of these days you're gonna push too hard  
we'll go on like we've always done  
till you go too far  
one of these days it's gonna reach the top  
then it's gonna start to spill  
and it's not gonna stop

some people wear their smile like a disguise  
those people who smile a lot watch the eyes  
i know cause i'm like that a lot  
you think everything's okay  
it is till it's not

some people wear their heart up on their sleeve  
i wear mine underneath my right pant leg strapped to my boot  
don't think cause i'm easy i'm naive  
don't think i won't pull it out  
don't think i won't shoot

 

Suzanne Vega - In The Eye

If you were to kill me now right here  
I would still look you in the eye  
And I would burn myself into your memory  
as long as you were still alive

I would live inside of you  
I'd make you wear me like a scar  
And I would burn myself  
into your memory  
and run through everything you are

I would not run, I would not turn, I would not hide [X2]

In the eye

If you were to kill me now right here  
I would still look you in the eye  
And I would burn myself  
into your memory  
as long as you were still alive

I would not run, I would not turn, I would not hide [X2]

In the eye  
Look me in the eye


End file.
